Shikon Academy
by POCKYLUVR101
Summary: Kagome is a new student at Shikon Acd. There she meets people of all kinds and learns that she's a miko. Of course she has friends that mean a lot to her. But as stuff is thrown her way she realizes that she needs them now more than ever. Please read.
1. New School, New People

Shikon High

Kagome jerked when she heard her alarm clock go off. Grumbling, she hit the off button and got out of bed.

"Are you up Kagome?", her mom called from the other side of the door.

"Yea mom.", she called back. She heard her mother's steps retreating and sighed. Today was the first day of a new school called Shikon High. Apparently, the school's principle thought she was good enough and sent her letter.

_Dear Kagome._

_We're pleased to inform you that our school has opened its arms for you to be a new student. You will start in grade 10. You will be roomed with a Ms. Ai in room 213. We await your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Tai_

Of course she replied and was heading there today once she got ready. Her mother allowed her to go even though she was gonna miss her daughter. The school was all the way in Kyoto and they just didn't have the money for her to be going back and forth. Sighing, she went into the bathroom and took a shower.

When she was finished she stepped out the shower and dried off. Wrapping the towel around her, she walked to her dresser and pulled out a blue bra along with matching panties. With just that one, she walked to her wardrobe and opened it. Clothes upon clothes fill her vision as she finally decided on a black tank that had the words I 3 peace in in gray, dark wash skinny jeans,a white wedge with wooden heel with a peep toe, white hoop earrings.

At the vanity, she brushed her waist length her till it shined then put it in a high ponytail. Then she took her make-up bag and pulled out her eyeshadow kit and put on black eyeshadow that made her cerleuan eyes stand out more and she put on clear lipgloss. When she put all that stuff up in her suitcase she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Kagome.", her mother greeted as a plate of pancakes, eggs, and sausage was sat in front of her.

"Good morning.", she replied with her mouth filled with eggs.

"Are you sure you want to go?", Ms. Higurashi asked for the 100th time. Kagome sighed as she sat her fork down.

'Mom. I already told you that I'm ready. I'll call when I can and try to send letterd everyday. Stop worrying I'll be fine.", Kagome picked her fork back up and finished eating. She went to the sink and washed her plate before putting up. When she looked at the clock and saw it was almost 10 she rushed to get her bags and was about to leave when her little brother stopped her.

"Are you leaving already?", he whined.

"Souta, you know this is important.", she sighed and sat her bags down again to give him a back breaking hug before letting go.

"Bye, squirt."

On the plane she had fallen asleep. The food was nice and the seat was comfortable but the movie they were watching was so boring it resulted in her falling asleep. 3 hrs(just guessin) the plane landed roughly. jostling awake Kagome. She mumbled something about inconsiderate pilots as she walked off the plane.

At the entrance of the hotel stood Kagome with her bags and a map in her hand trying to figure out where Shikon High was when she finally saw it . It was in a secluded area that was off the map a bit. She waved her hand to hail down a taxi and 5 minutes later yellow taxi came to the curb. The driver came around and grabbed her bags before sitting them in the trunk ans she climbed in the back seat.

"Where to?", the man had a deep voiice.

"To Shikon High,", the man looked surprised at the request but filled it out any way.

An hour later they arrived at the edge of a forest.

"This is as far as I can go, ma'am.", the driver told her as he set her bags next to her.

"It's alright. I can walk from here.", she reassured him while she handed him 40 dollars. When she heard the squeal of tires she sighed and picked up her bags and started the trek towards the school.

By the time she got to the gates she was tired and amazed. Tired cause it was a long behind walk and amazed at the school. It looked to be centuries old and it was made of brown stone. It kinda looked like a castle but smaller. Vines covered the building all over but not a lot so that you couldn't tell what was underneath them. The campus grounds had luscious green grass and the trees reached the sky. Many different people were walking about, talking, or sitting under a tree. As she was walking through she could feel them staring at her and resisted the urge to snap their heads off. That would not be a good first impression.

She was now standing in front of room 213 with her class schedule. Folding the paper in a tiny square and stuffing it in her back pocket she picked up her 3 bags and kicked open the door. Startling a girl who was sitting on the bed. The girl immediatley jumped up and took her bags and sat them next to a queen sized bed.

"Hi my name's Ai.", Ai had sapphire eyes with reddish/black hair that reached her waist. A pair of black fox ears protruded from the top of her head and a pair of fangs showed themselves when she smiled. Her nails were longer than normal and a black knee-length tell swung back and forth. She wore a navy short skirt, a white collared button up shirt with the last button undone, knee length white socks and black loafers.

"My name's Kagome. What are you?", Kagoem introduced/asked as she pulled one ear thinking this girl had an obsession with foxes. She was surprised when the girl jumped back.

"I'm a kitsune. Don't do that again their sensitive."

"A kitsune. You mean there are demons here?" Ai nodded a yes and said that monks, exterminators, mikos, and hanyous were also here.

"Is that why they built this school in the forest?"

"That's one reason and cause it's so pretty. Now hurry up and unpack so we can get some lunch." Once Kagome finished unpacking, Ai dragged her to the cafeteria. Seeing all the food was making her hungry.

"Come on, I'm starving.", said Ai laughing as she dragged Kagome to the line.

Kagome was deciding between an apple and orange when Ai told her to pick neither. When she had asked why, she was shown they brown spots.

"I think they recycle them.", she whispered. On Ai's tray was raw meat, cheetos, and some pocky. The raw meat made Kagome want to puke.

"You can sit with us. I know if I were you I wouldn't want to be by myself." When they arrived at the table Kagome saw 3 boys and one girl all talking but stopped when they saw her.

"Guys I want you to meet my new friend Kagome. She just transfered here." There was a guy with wilver that almost touched the floor, bangs that hung just over his eyebrows and there was a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. His golden eyes gave her a cold glare that had a magenta stripe along each and als two on each cheek.

The next guy had the same silver hair and golden eyes. But he had a boyish look to him and oh-so-cute dog ears. His hair only reached his waist and had split ends.

The one who was staring at her like she was a piece of meat and black hair in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, navyish eyes, 3 rings on one ear and wore a strang purple and black gole thing that attached to his middle finger and was wrapped in prayer beads. The girl must've saw him staring cause he got a good smack upside the head.

"Hey I'm Sango and that pervert is Miroku.", Sango had long brown hair that was tied loosely at the end with a white cloth, her brown eyes seemed to smile as she looked at her. She also wore fuschia eyeshadow and a boomerang rested behind her against a wall.

"I'm Kikyo. Inuyasha's girlfriend.", she pointed to the one with the dog-ears. Kikyo looked like her but her face was more angular. Her brown eyes looked warm and her skin had a healthy glow. She had straight hair that went to her waist.(I have different moods about kikyo. 1 min i hate her then the next i don't mind)

"And that's Sesshomaru." All the boys looked good but she had to admit, Sesshomaru was the hottest out of all of them.

"Nice to meet you all." she was rewarded with replies of "Hey" "Nice to meet you too." "Will you bear my children" and a glare.

"You better hurry and eat class starts in a little." Kagome looked at Ai's tray and noticed she was finished. Sitting down, she got to eating just in time for the bell to ring.

"Let me see your schedule." Sango said and Kagome handed her the paper. The classes were:

Ancient History

Mathematics

Science

Training session

Study Hall

"You have first period with me.", Ai announced. The others looked on as Kagome was dragged away.

"Ai's gonna drag her everywhere. Literally." They both shuddered as they remembered their first day. Dismissing the feeling they too walked to first period and got there just as the bell rang.

--

I hoped you liked the first chapter if it wasn't too boring and long for your little minds to handle it.( ducks behind desk as objects are thrown) I am sorry. Don't kill me than I won't be able to write another chapter.(Items stop) Suckers. You totally fell for. Man you guys are stupid.(goes back behind desk as items are being prepared to throw.) I am so sorry. Please review.


	2. First Period and The Amusement

CHAPTER 2- FIRST PERIOD AND THE AMUSEMENT

The teacher, Mr. Bankoutso, was talking about the Feudal Era and he was staring at her with this glint in his eyes that she identified as lust which creeped her out a little. At least she was in the back row, far away from him. Kagome looked at Ai and did the sweat drop thing. Ai was visiting dreamland again this morning. Right now Mr. Bankoutso was talking about an evil hanyou, Naraku, that wanted to rule the world and for that he needed the sacred jewel and he chased after a young priestess, Kagome and her friends, Inuyasha, Kirara, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. He caught her a couple of times but Inuyasha always saved her.

"For homework I want you to write an essay on what you learned today.", the bell rang and everybody rab out of the room.

4 periods later and school was over for the day. Kagome excitedly ran towards her locker and put everything up before meeting everybody outside.

"Hey guys!", she greeted them cheerfully.

"About time you showed up!", Ai complained.

"She's not very patient.", Sango said, rolling her eyes.

"If you know I'm not very patient, THEN WHY ARE WE STILL STANDING HERE!!", Ai yelled the last part in their faces before grabbing everyone and running toward her car.

The amusment was new so alot of people were there getting tickets. The line stretched all the way into the parking lot.

"Your not serious!", Kagome exclaimed. I t was gonna take all night before they reached the entrance and by then it would probably be closed.

"I know.", agreed Kikyo and Ai together.", Maybe we should go-", Kikyou was inturrpted by Ai's yell.

"No! I know a way we can get in.", she said with a mischevious glint in her eyes. A blue light surrounded her as she changed into a little kid version of herself.

"Not this again.", Inuyasha groaned.

"What?, Kagome asked curiously.

"Just watch." Ai walked up to a man who looked to be in his 20's and gave him the puppy dog eyes before saying in a sick like voice,

"Please may I cut you. I wish to see the amusment park before I pass away in 2 days.", fake tears welled up in her eyes," I'd also like to take my friends with me." The young man looked down at her with sympathy before moving away. Ai pretended to sway before Inuyasha came and caught her. Other people began to notice and moved out the way also.

Soon they were up in the front in no time at all.

"5 tickets.", Sango said.

Once inside the amusement park, Ai came back to her regular self, laughing.

"Man that was too easy!"

"Your a physco.", Kagome commented as she shook her slowly.

'"Psycho but cute. Things even out." , she wagged her finger while she had one eye closed in a playful matter as she said and they all laughed. They walked to a ride that was really tall and looked like a mountain. Luckily for them it was super short and they were on the ride in no time. The ride pulled off slowly at first and made a turn. Then it went up a medium hill, picking up speed, before it started going really fast making all these curves till it stopped. They sat there for like 2 in. before they started going backwards really fast in the dark with the girls screaming. They stopped again and watched a shadow of the Yeti before lurching foward agan through the darkness but this time with flashing lights. They emerged into the light and went up a steep hill where you can see part of the park before dropping and doing a series of twist before slowing down completely.

"Whooo! That was fun.", Kagome said excitedly. They're picturs at the end looked crazy but they still bought them anyway.

After going on a safari, seeing a live pochahontas show, a lion king festival, riding a dinosaur ride that was made for kids but was fun anyway, a water ride and watcing a parade they were hungry.

"Let's go eat some pizza.", Miroku suggested. At the pizza place which was pretty big, a man with wavy black hair and red eyes grabbed Kagome by the waist.

"What a pleasant surprise."

"Let go of me, Naraku!", she said frimly.

"Now come on. What happened to the good times?"

"There were no good times you bastard." Naraku drew and back in anger. His hand reeled backwards before slapping her with so much force that it sent her to the . He laughed as she wiped blood from her mouth and was about to hit her again before Sesshomaru stepped in.

"You will not touch her.", he sent his poison whip out and hit Naraku in the stomach. He hissed in pain before looking to Kagome.

"I'll be back." and he was gone.

"Are you ok?", Ai asked worriedly.

"Yea." a purple bruise forming on her face already.

"Thank you.", she said quietly.

"There's no need to thank this Sesshomaru."

Later that night with an ice pack to her face, Kagome lie in bed thinking of Sesshomaru before she finally fell asleep.

--

Sorry for the long wait. School started last week and already I have a project and a lot of homework and my computer broke down so I'm only able to go to the library. Which isn't often. I hope you enjoyed the 2nd installment. The 3rd wil be up soon.


	3. A Terrible Tragedy

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day Kagome came to school with a black ring around her eye. She sighed, at least it matched her outfit which was a black shirt ,dark jeans, and black tennis shoes. Another person stared at her and she glared until they finally looked away. She was tired of everyone asking about her eye.

"How's your eye?", Ai popped up next to her. She was wearing a blaby blue spaghetti strapped tank top that had bubble gum pink lace on the front, blue jean capris and bubblegum pink lace up sandals.

"What's up with everyone asking about my eye?", she yelled in response. Ai turned real little with wide eyes. Kagome took a breather, counted to ten and spoke again.

"Sorry. Just tired of people asking if I'm okay."

"That's okay. I know how ya feel." Just then Sango and the rest of them showed up and almost asked about Kagome's eye before Ai stopped them from getting their heads bit off. She noticed Sesshomaru glance to Kagome's eye every now and then. Ai quickly grabbed ahold of Sango and Kikyo's hands and dragged them aawy.

"What?", Kikyo asked while rubbing her wrist.

"I think Sesshy likes Kagome!", Ai squealed. They stared at her for a moment before squealing too.

"It's about time.", Sango commented.

"I know. I thought he was gonna be alone forever.", Ai said dramatically." Ohh we should get them together."

"Yeah! We could say we want to go somewhere and then ditch them.", Kikyo grinned.

"That's a good idea Kiki.", Sango as she gave her a pat on the back. They sat resltess in class, glancing at the clock every so often, willing it to go faster. Finally, it reached 11:59! Only one minute was between them and freedom. In what seemed like an eternity later, the lunch bell rang. They hopped out their seats and raced for the door, in the process knocking over anybody who stoood in their way.

In the cafeteria, the girls sat patiently at their table for the boys to arrive. When they did , Ai, Kikyo, and Sango waved their hands and shouted for them to hurry up and get over here. When they weren't walking fast enough, they were dragged by their girlfriends to the table.

"Where're Sesshomaru and Kagome?", Ai looked completely serious so they knew this was serious business.

"At her locker.", Miroku answered. He looked at Inuyasha questioningly and got a shrug of the shoulders in response.

"Good. This is very crucial information that must be withheld from those two.", she slid a folder across the table.(I know this isvery dramatic.) Inuyasha stopped it with the tip of his claw. He opened it to see a couple of pictures of Kagome and Sesshomaru and then some information under it. He moved the pictures to side and read in a whisper,

"Operation A:

1st: Suggest an outing.

2nd: Get to place.

3rd: Ditch them somehow!

Immediatley close folder.", his cheeks puffed out with surpressed laughter. Kikyo glared at him coldly and he stopped. But then, Miroku broke out in laughter and he couldn't resist. Ai angril pushed her chair back, walked behind them, grabbed both their heads and smashed them together.

"This is serious business!", Sango yelled.

"What's going on here?", Kagome asked as she and Sesshomaru sat down with their lunches. The group immediatley straightened up and hid the folder.

"Nothing.", they said in unison. Sesshomaru looked at them suspiciously before starting to eat.

Kagome sighed as she put her books on her bed. It seemed the teachers hated kids and gave them as much homework as possible, though it was going to be easy gor her so she should be done in a few hours. She just changed into sweats and a t-shirt when Ai burst through the door with an arm full of books which she just through on the bed.

"Get dressed.", she commanded. She through some clothes at her.", If you're not dressed by the time I get dressed, I'll dress you myself.", she walked to her side of the room and put on a white shirt with 3/4 length sleeves that were pink and the shirt said Boyfriends are recylable, bootcut jeans, white sandals and her hair was in a loose bun at the top of her head.**(Go to ****and go to the pink collection. There you will see a tab to the left that says tees& tanks under tops, click on that and you will see the shirt I just described and for the jeans click on bottoms and scroll down. It's the in the 3rd row, to your far left.) **She turned around and saw that Kagome was ready. She was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt that had a giant peace sign on it in glittery hearts, jean cut off shorts, and pink sandals. Her hair was in a ponytail. The whole black eye thing through it off though. She sighed as she walked over to Kagome. She raised a claw to her eye and cut. Kagome winced a little and tried to pull away.

"Will you hold still?", Kagome stood still as a statue as she watched Ai cut her finger tip and put it to the cut on her eye. Instantly, the scar healed.

"Wow."

"The wonders of demon blood."

"What about your ears and tails?"

"Everybody's used to them by now."

"Oh. Well, let's go then."

The group was waiting in front of Sesshomaru's sleek back GMC truck. It could hold up to 8 people. They were all talking, Inuyasha was mostly complaining.

"What's taking them so long?"

"We're right here.", Kagome said dryly. He blushed and turned towards the car.

" Then let's go."

The movies were packed tight, and the cashiers were having trouble keeping up with the orders. When the gang strolled up, they sighed in fustration. Ai, Kikyo, and Sango looked at Sesshomaru pleadingly and he mentally sighed and walked up.

"7 tickets.", the nerdy boy with glasses looked up.

"You have to wait your turn.", he said in a nasaly voice. Sesshomaru just glared at the boy til he started shaking.

"7. tickets." The boy hurriedly gave him the tickets for The Descent.

The girls screamed and clung to the guys as the blonde girl turned around and saw a blue person in her face. Kagome dug her face in Sesshomaru's shirt, Miroku grabbed Sango, and Ai and Kikyo sat on both sides of Inuyasha.

"My ears.", he cried out. They both gave him pouts and hug. He tried his hardest to get out of their grip but to no avail.

"SShhhh.", the people around them said.

"Kiss my ass.", Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha! Look!", he tapped Miroku and Sango who looked at Sesshy and Kagome holding each other. Well, it was more like Kagome was clinging to Sesshomaru who was trying to ignore it. They 'awwed' quietly. Ai waved her hands frantically towards the door and they left. Leaving those to alone.

When the movie ended and the lights came on Kagome was still to scared to lift her face from his shirt.

"Girl, you are on this Sesshomaru's person.", he said, which caused her to scream and back away. Once she calmed her beating heart and looked at the person who talked, she saw Sesshomaru staring at her.

"Sorry. About the umm... screaming", she laughed nervously.

"Hn. It seems that they have ditched us.", he shook his head.

"Where are they?", Ai was bouncing up and down in her seat. They had been sitting there for a whole 30mins. now and it was getting dark.

"They're right there.", Miroku said. They looked towards the window to see Kagome walking with Sesshomaru and talking on the phone. Her face crumpled and tears welled up in her eyes. She kept shaking her head and mouthing no over and over. The phone fell from her hand and she sank to the ground. Sesshomaru stood watching her as her head fell into her hands and she sobbed uncontrobally. He bent down to pick her up but she threw herself at him. He looked surprised at first but his hands lightly rested on her back. As if to sympathize with Kagome it started to pur down on them. People were rushing past to get to their cars. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and walked to the car, she had fallen asleep but tears still went down her cheeks in streams.

The girls in the car were also crying. The scene looked so beautiful, they were also crying cause Kagome had been crying. Kikyo jumped out the car to open the door for Sesshomaru.

"I can open the door myself.", he said.

"Shut your pompous butt up!"

"What happened?", Sango whispered.

"Her grandfather died.", he responded. Their eyes filled with tears once again. They stared at Kagome sadly and wishing there was something they could do but knew there was nothing.

* * *

PLuvr: I hoped you like it! Sorry for the long wait. Plz review


	4. Funeral Date and Lunch Time!

Kagome threw another tissue on the bed. She had cried herself to sleep last night and woke up this morning crying. She could hear the others out there but she ignored their attempts to drag her out the room. She blew her nose again and threw the tissue where ever. There was another knock at the door.

"What?", her voice sounded hoarse and dry, like sandpaper.

"Come out now." Sesshomaru's voice filtered through the door.

"No." Her answer was met with silence and thinking he had gone away, she lay back against her pillow. She gave a shuddering sigh and closed her eyes. She had begun to relax when the door was forced open with a loud bang. She jumped about a foor in the air.

"What the hell?!", she screamed at the youkai who glared at her in return.

"You are going to get up today."

"Says who?" He merely raised an eyebrow and walked calmly over to the bed. He yanked her covers back and grabbed her by her waist. Against her protets, he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Let go of me!", she pounded her small fists on his back with all her might but to him they felt like taps.

"Hn.", he dropped her into a tub of warm water.

"The fuck?!"

"You said to let go of you.", she coudl see a hint of amusement in his otherwise cold eyes. She growled at him and began to undress.

"Why are you still standing there?" she asked with one eyebrow raised. He turned and left, closing the door behind him. She rolled her eyes and continued to peel of her soaked clothes. She threw them next to the tub where they landed with a wet slap. She lowered herself into the water until only her nose and eyes could be seen. Her thoughts wandered to her deceased jii-chan and tears came to her eyes as she remembered all the good times she had with him. Like when it was her birthday he always gave her some demon artifact claiming it was real and had powers or when he used to give her those boring history lessons. She laughed through her tears. _I can't just sit her and cry all day! Jii-chan would never allow it! _She wiped away stray tears and began to wash herself. She scrubbed until she felt she was clean enough. She dunked her head in the water and came back up. She lathered her hair up with mango scented shampoo and dunked again. She then got out and wrapped a towel around her body and hair, grabbed her clothes then walked out.

When she got to her room, she strolled over to her clothes hamper and pitched her clothes inside. She walked over to the white oak door that lead to the vast closet when there was a knock on her door.

"What is it?"

"Telephone." Sango's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?"

"Goshujin okaa-san." Kagome opened the door adn silently took the phone with a murmured 'arigatou' and shut the door.

"Hey 'Kaa-san."

"Ohayou, dear. How are you since the _news?" _Kagome heard the crack in her mother's voice adn her heart went out to her.

"I'm okay so far. Don't worry about me." Kagome really was feeling a little better.

"Okay. I was calling to tell you that the funeral is on September 15th."

"Okay, mama. I'll make sure I'm there."

"Alright, see you then. I love you."

"Love you, too." Kagome pressed the END button and threw the black phone onto the messy bed. She then proceeded to go back to the closet and opened its white oak doors. The closet was big with a high ceiling that had a simple light hanging from it that was bright enough to illuminate the whoel closet. To her left were her pants and skirts, to her right were all kind of shirts, tanks, and sweaters and in the back were the dresses. In the middle of the closet sat an island kind of thing. It held purses and other accessories on display. Inside the draw were her underwear, swimsuits, hair ties and other random things. On the shelves were her many shoes. She made her way over to the island thingy adn pulled out a bra and panty set. She let the towel drop to the floor and put her underwear on. She walked over to the shirts and chose a crochet trim cami that had a boho style print throughout, pin tuck bib, and a smock back. From the pants she yanked off the hanger some skinny legs in rise. She tugged them on and buttoned them up. She reached up on the shelf and pulled down a pair of brown, strappy boho sandals with a flat bottom. She slipped them on and tapped the toe of each to make sure they fit snuggly. She went back to the island thingy and pulled out 3 beaded bracelets that were clear, brown and green and each one had one word: dream, love, peace. She put those on her left arm and grabbed some more bracelerts. These were in a 5 piece set. The top one was skinny and wood. It was tannish and had strips of metal. The other 2 were yellow and metal. There was another dark brown adn then a thick wooden yellow one that she put on her right wrist. Grabbing a hair tie, she pulled her back into a messy bun.(**if u want to find this look, go to and click on just arrived. go all the way to the bottom and second from the right is the shrit I described. Click on it, scroll down, adn everything else is there.)** She walked out the closet and shut the door behind her. She went to her bed and fixed it up so it looked nice and neat. She grabbed her cell and the phone and walked out the room.

The others were in the living room watching a Spider-Man movie. Ai happened to look over and noticed her.

" 'Gome!!" Ai shouted happily as she launched herself at Kagome. She was wearing a plain blue tank with a white skirt that ended at her ankles. She wore brown sandals and her hair was in a high ponytail. She wore 3 silver bracelets on her right arm.

"I though we lost you forever!" she cried dramatically.

"Cut your nonsense out." Sesshomaru told her.

"Kiss my but." She retorted. He glared at her and she smiled innoncently.

"So what do you want to do today?" Ai asked Kagome.

" Ano, let's...... go out to eat then to the park."

"Yay!" Ai happily cheered. "Let's take Miroku-kun' s car this time."

"Okay." Sango cut off the move and they made their way out teh front door.

"Good thing I brought my keys with me." Miroku said as they jingled in his pocket.

"Yea, you take _forever_ getting them from your room" Sango agreed. She punched the down button on the elevator and a minute later it appeared. They all stepped inside and Inuyasha pressed the number one button. The doors slid shut and it descended. It landed with a jolt at the destination. The doors slid back open and the group hurried outside.

"It feels really good out here." Kagome said.

'It does." Kikyo agreed with her.

"This is my car." Miroku announced to Kagome. His car was a 2006 Honda Pilot EX 4D Sport Utility. It was a dark grey that was shiny and it had 3 rows just like Sesshomaru's truck. He pressed the button to unlock it and everyone piled in. He started the car and he sped out of the parking lot.

20 minutes later, they arrived at Golden Corral. They parked right by the entrance and climbed out of the car. Ai and Inuyasha basically just ran inside for they had smelt the food and were starving. They stood impatiently by the cashier.

"Hurry up! I think I'm gonna die!" Ai cried out. The group picked up their pac to get there quickly because they didn't want a _realllllllly _hungry kitsune demon on their hands.

" Table for 7, please."

"Right this way sir." She led them to a table that had 8 chairs to it. They all took a seat in this order: Sesshomaru via Kagome, Inuyasha via Kikyo, Miroku via Sango and Ai next to Sango.

"What would you like to drink?" They each told her the drink he/she preferred.

"I'll be right back."

About 5 minutes later she came back. She called out the orders and handed out the drinks.

"Enjoy your stay at Golden Corral." She bowed and walked away. Ai jumped from her seat and headed to the food section with the other 6 right behind her. Inuyasha and Ai piled their plates high with food while the others got moderate proportions. The group sat down at the table and began to eat.

An hour later, with full stomachs, the teenagers came out from the Golden Corral adn headed for Miroku's car. They all climbed in and left the parking lot.

"To the park!" Ai happily shouted.


	5. To The Park and Meeting Kei

**PL: I'm Back!! Hope you enjoy this! :D**

Ai jumped from the car once Miroku put it in park. She ran excitedly to the playground and immediately got on the swing.

"Geez, she's so energetic." Kagome commented as she watched her friend happily swing back and forth with a big smile on her face.

"Come on, Kagome! Come swing with me!" Kagome looked back at the group with a shrug and ran towards Ai. She too hopped on the swing and began chatting with Ai.

"Ah, today's such a beautiful day." Miroku said out of the blue. His hand made its journey to Sango's butt, completing its quest.

"PERVERT!!" Everyone in the park looked at the group suspiciously before returning to their task of whatever they were doing.

"My hand is cursed."

"My hand is cursed, my ASS." She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest with an annoyed look on her face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

"Ai! Look out!" The group worriedly look over to where Kagome was and saw her worriedly looking in the air. They followed her gaze and saw Ai flying through the air, heading to some random guy.

"She jumped off the swing." They all said at once.

Ai screaming stopped as she landed on the unsuspecting guy. They both groaned as the dust cleared.

"Do you mind getting off?" She jumped off his back and helped him up.

"G-Gomen." she looked at him and gasped. He was tan with black, spiky hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a black tank with denim jeans. He also had two gloves that were black and white. She also noticed that his ears were pointed.

"What kind of demon are you?" She asked him.

"A fire demon." He let a bit of fire flicker in his palm to show off.

"Cool! I'm Ai and I'm here with my friends."

"I'm Kei. You're pretty cute." Ai blushed and he laughed.

"T-Thank you. Are you from around here?"

"Yea, I go to Shikon High."

"You do? I haven't seen you around."

"Maybe because I just enrolled today."

"Well-"

"Ai! Are you okay?" They both looked to see Kagome running.

"Hai, I'm okay. Really. He sort of...broke my fall." Ai laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry about her. She's pretty crazy after eating." Miroku apologized solemnly.

"Shut up!" she angrily growled as she bopped him on the head.

"Ow!" he whined as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"How about you ride back with us, Kei?" Ai asked him.

"Sure." he replied cooly. He smirked at her and she blushed.

"Let's go back and watch movies in my room."

"Without him." Inuyasha said.

"But that's not fair, everyone will be paired off and I'll be sitting all alone in the corner crying."

"No." He regretted saying that as Ai stood over him with fire in the background.

"He. Is. Coming." She glared harder, daring him to say anything. He simply nodded his head, to afraid to say anything.

"Let's get going then!" she chirped as she scurried to the car.

"She's crazy." they muttered as they followed her.

They had arrived back at the school twenty-two minutes later, all quickly jumped out the car and kissed the pavement. Sango was a crazy driver and they were surprised they made it here in one piece.

"I am NOT that bad of a driver!" Sango yelled to them. In return, she received incredolous looks. "Whatever." she muttered.

"Madea Goes To Jail!" Ai and Inuyasha yelled in unison. They raced to the front doors, nearly barreling down a poor, innocent bystander.

"Watch where your going!" the person yelled.

In the room, everyone was seated in the mini living room. Inuyasha was sitting with Kikyo on the two person couch, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were on the other couch while Ai and Kei sat on the floor at foursome's feet.

"Play!" she cried happily as she pressed the button. The first funny scene was when Madea was brought into the court. The minute she walked in she said,

"I just wanted to let you know that I have turned to the Lord. The Lord has saved me and I thank him. Hallelujar, Hallelujar." Everyone was cracking up, even Sesshomaru had to smile at that.

Many funny and sad scenes letter, the movie ended.

"Tyler Perry has done it again! Madea is hilarious." Miroku said.

"I know." Sango agreed." Especially when she was in jail and that big white girl was like, 'I'm Big Sal and I run this place' and then Madea was like 'I'm Madea. Ma to the damn D. E. A. You understand me?" Sango was cracking up again.

"Nah. My fav part was when she was with Dr. Phil. 'How was your childhood?' 'How was _your _childhood?'", Kagome snickered to herself.

"Mine was when she tried to fight the FBI." Kei added.

"Yea, that was hilarious." Ai agreed.

"We should watch that movie again sometime." Inuyasha said.

"We _should_ be eating something." Ai whined.

"But we just ate!" Miroku protested.

"About two hours ago!" She retorted.

"I'll make some sandwiches, okay?" Kagome offered as she got up.

"Thank you! You're such a lifesaver!" Kagome laughed as she made her to the kitchen to make the sandwhiches.

After lunch, around 4 or 5, their new friend Kei headed back to his room on the floor below them.

"Wanna eat with us tomorrow?" Ai asked hopefully.

"Sure."

"Yay!" She hugged him and then he left.

"So.. what do we do now?" Sango asked the group.

"I don't know about you, but Ai's -yawn- taking a nap." She waved half heartedly and headed to the room.

"I'm with her." Kagome said.

"Okay then. Guess we'll leave." Inuyasha put his arm around Kikyo's waist and they both walked out.

"See you tomorrow, Kagz." Miroku said as his hand inched closer to her backside.

"Move any closer..." She left the threat hanging and took to giving him a _very _threatening glare.

"Hehehe, I have no idea what your talking about." He laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Come on, you perverted houshi!" Sango grabbed him by his ear and yanked him out the room.

"Bye, Sesshomaru." The demon nodded in acknowledgement and then left also. She yawned as she closed the door and went to take her own nap.

**PL: Personally, I think this chapter sucked. I couldn't really think of anything to pass the time in the end. But that's just me. I'll be working on my next one as you read this. Adios!!**


	6. I Need Help!

**---PockyLuvr Here! **

**I need help with the next chapter. I have writer's block and can't think of what to do next. I would love for anyone out there to give me ideas if you've read my story. You're help is greatly appreciated! Arigatou! **

**--- PockyLuvr Out!**


	7. Party Preparations

**Okay, Okay. I just got an idea that I liked and I'm going to write another chapter! I'd like to thank Kouga'sGirl4eva for this great idea and I'm going to use it for the next 2 chaps. Thanx alot!! Now to get on with the story!!**

It had been a week since that little date and it was now Labor Day weekend.(Don't know if they celebrate.)

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked as the group sat around in her room. Since most of the school was gone to visit families or just to get away, it was pretty quiet and very boring.

"Oooh, Oooh! How 'bout we throw a party?!" Ai suggested excitedly.

"But--" Kagome was interrupted rudely by Ai.

"No 'buts' Missy, we're doing this and that's final. Here's what we'll do: I'll go shopping with Sango, Kikyo can make the invites for the girls--"

"How do I know who's here?" Kikyo asked.

"Figure it out! Inuyasha can make the invite for the boys. Miroku can clean the kitchen up and Kei can help us with decorations. Any questions?"

"Hai, what time is the party?" Inuyasha asked.

"At 10 pm." Ai answered before dragging Sango out the door.

----------------

"This time, we're taking my car." Ai said in a tone that left no room for argument. She pressed a button on her keys and a car answered.

"There she is!" They both walked up to a red 2008 Chevrolet Corvette 2D Coupe. Ai touched it lovingly and sighed happily.

"Man, I love this car!" She exclaimed.

"Whatever. Let's just go." She laughed as Ai gave her a mock car while getting in the car.

"To the store!"

------------------

Back at the dorm, Miroku was washing all the dishes all the while grumbling to himself about how he shouldn't be doing this.

"Do you need help, Miroku-kun?" Kagome asked from the doorway.

"Hai, thank you."

"No problem."

5 seconds later

**SLAP!**

"Can't believe I offered to help that pervert." Kagome grumbled to herself as she stomped out the kitchen.

"It was worth it." He said despite the throbbing in his right cheek.

---------------

In the living room, Inuyasha and Kikyo were still working on the invites.

"Inu, what time is it?"

"It's 4. Why?"

"She said the party was at 10 right?"

"Hai. What does that have to do with anything?"

"So _why _are we doing the invites now when the party is _6 hours later_?!" She yelled as she threw down her supplies in a huff.

"You're right! I ain't doin this now!" Inuyasha also threw down his supplies and crossed his arms across his chest.

"But...there's a lot of people left even though it may not seem like it. Also, I heard the elevator was out of order until the end of this weekend. So doing the invites might at least take an hour and then _handing them out _might take an hour or more. I'd finish if I were you, I'd hate to be on Ai's bad side if they weren't finished." Kagome said logically and ended with a barely suppressed shudder. Inuyasha and Kikyo shared a look before quickly picking up their tools.

"We have to finish this or Ai will kill our asses!" Inuyasha frantically yelled as he worked at a faster speed than before.

"Don't you yell at me!" Kikyo bit out while trying not to mess up.

------------------

At the store, Sango and Ai were standing in front of a shelf of different cake mixes.

"Let's get Vanilla." Ai suggested.

"Nah. I like Chocolate." Sango disagreed.

"But _everybody _likes Vanilla!" She protested.

"So, everyone likes Chocolate better any day!"

"Vanilla!"

"Chocolate!"

"Vanilla!"

"Chocolate!"

"Vanilla!"

"Chocolate!"

"VANILLA!"

"CHOCOLATE!"

"Just get both!" A sales lady yelled at them.

"Yea, let's get both." Ai grabbed the Vanilla and Sango grabbed the Chocolate and they tossed the mixes into the buggy.

"Let's get chips."

"Munchies!" Sango said.

"Mucnhies." Sango grabbed both packages of munchies and threw them in. They also got Tostidos with chesse and salsa for dip. They also got hot dogs, hamburgers, buns, party decorations, more food and were now in the drink aisle.

"We should get Cherry Dr. Pepper and Sunkist." Sango said as she picked up the two cartons.

"We should get Orange Fanta and Sprite, instead."

"No, we go with Dr. P and Sunkist."

"Whatever, we're gonna get Fanta and Sprite whether you like it or not."

"You do know I can kick your ass, right?"

"Have you forgotten I'm demon and your human?" Ai asked with one eyebrow raised.

"That doesn't make a difference and we're going with my choice!"

'Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"JUST BUY ALL FOUR AND SHUT THE HELL UP!!" The same sales lady from before screamed in their face, an anger mark appearing on her forehead. They nodded meekly before quickly making their way from her.

"She's crazy." Ai said. Sango only nodded in a agreement.

-----------

Inuyasha and Kikyo _finally _finished the invites and sat back against the couch.

"I wouldn't rest just yet." Sesshomaru told them.

"He's right. You still have to pass them out and the elevator doesn't work." Kagome added. She giggled as Inuyasha groaned really loud.

"I'd rather do a month of homework than walk up 20 flights of stairs." He complained.

"That's a lie. Now get up." Kikyo said as she kicked him in his side. He muttered darkly while gathering his stuff.

"This is the last time I'm planning a party with Ai." The door slammed behind them as they left. Then, it opened again, slamming into the wall with a loud 'BANG'. Ai and Sango stood in the doorway with arms full of bags upon bags.

"How much stuff do you need?" Miroku asked incredously.

"This isn't gonna be a 2 hour thing. It's all night baby!" She hollered with a big smile on her face. She took one step forward and almost fell.

"Are you guys gonna help us or not?" Both Kei and Miroku hopped up from their previous. Kei took the bags from Ai and took them to the kitchen.

"Pervert!" Miroku lie on the floor with swirly eyes, a red handprint on his cheek, and a giant pile of bags on top of him.

"He's hopeless." Kagome muttered as she shook her head.

"Kagome-chan, we bought food and stuff for you to cook. It should already be in the kitchen. Sango can you help her?'

"Sure." She nodded then followed Kagome into the kitchen.

"Kei-kun, Sesshomaru." Ai called. "Let's decorate!"

---------

**Here's the new installment of Shikon Academy. I hope to have reviews after this! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Finally finished." Ai said as she rubbed her hands together, as if she were dusting them off. The living room was decorated with streamers that were the color of leaves during the fall season. There were also ballons that were brown and held an image on them of different colored leaves that were about the room and mini house. The hallway held a giant banner that read 'HAPPY LABOR DAY!' and in the kitchen, the table wore a white table cloth that had a golden, foil leaves that wover around it. The food was all laid out, and it looked good. There was hamburgers, hot dogs, ribs, rice balls, oden, ramen and a lot more. There was also chips and soda out on the table and counters.

"Everything is perfect!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I know. Now, where's Kikyo and Inuyasha?" She asked more to herself. As if they'd been summoned, the couple appeared beside her.

"Everyone said their coming." Kikyo reported.

"Same here."

"Good. Now all that's left is to get ready. We only have 2 hours. Chop Chop!" She shoved everyone that didn't live there out the door.

"Kikyo, Sango! Come back when you have your outfits ready!"

"Okay!"

"I call shower!" Kagome shouted as she ran to her room.

"But it's your shower!" Ai shouted but her reply went unnoticed. She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. She was making her way to her room when there was a knock at the door.

"What?!" she shouted in an annoyed voice.

"It's us!" Came Kikyo's voice from the other side. Ai hurriedly opened the door and yanked the two girls inside before locking the door back.

"Your outfits in there?" She asked, pointing to their plastic bags.

"Yep."

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower, Kagome-chan should be done in a while so one of ya'll can use hers." With that, she headed to her room.

-------------

"Where's my heaband?!" Sango shouted as she threw her clothes around the room.

"Right here." Kagome said dryly as she held it on the tip of her index finger.

"Arigatou." She put it in her hair.

"I have to finish my hair _and _put on my make up!" Kikyo cried.

"You put your make up on and I'll do your hair." Sango offered.

"You're such a lifesaver, Sango!" She hugged the girly fiercely before grabbing her makeup kit and sitting in front of the mirror.

"Ai, throw me my pants!" Kagome called to the kitsune.

"Which ones?" She called back.

"The dark colored skinny legs!" She held her hand out as she caught them.

"Kags, you've seen my yellow tank?"

"Look in the closet, on the shelf to the right. That's where I last saw it!"

"I don't--Found it!"

-------------

Finally, the girls were ready after much chaos.

Kagome wore a white cami that had sheer, brown lace with a floral pattern and it had a drawstring drop waist. With that, she wore indigo denim skinny pants and on her feet she had brown strappy buckle heels that had a 1" heel. Her hair was pulled back by a brown, double cloth head bown and left naturally wavy. She wore very little makeup, only clear lipgloss and light eyeshadow.

Kikyo had on a brown halter dress that had brown and orange wide, beaded strings. It was tight at the bust then flowed freely down to just at her knees, brown flip flops with criss-crossed straps that were adorned with orang beads. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that was curled at the ends. She had applied a little makeup that consisted of barely there brown eyeshadow, mascara, and natural beige lipgloss.

Ai chose a yellow camit topped with an orange short-puffy sleeved jacket that tied at the waist. To go withthat, she put on a light sandblast shorts that had tulip style pockets and ended at her thigh. Brown ballet flats that had faux brushed suede and gold studded ankle strap. Part of her hair was pulled into a ponytail and the other half was left down. She had light orange eyeshadow and clear lipgloss with a hint of cinnamon.

Last but surely not least, Sango. She was wearing a dark sandblast demin jacket that stopped just below her breast, a red cami underneath that and dark sandblast destroyed bermuda with a raw turned cuff hemline. She wore simple red sandals that wrapped around her ankle. Her hair was in two ponytails at the nape of her neck. She had on a red necklace that held a white leaf at the end and a red bracelet and she wore no make up.

"Everyone looks fabulouuuuuuus!" Ai sang out. Everyone covered their ears at the horrible soudn emitting from their friend.

"You're just hatin' cause I can sing." She said. They all rolled their eyes and pretended to agree.

"Yea, sure we do."

"Whatever. I'll get the door."

"But nobody''s--" Kagome stopped talking when there was a knock at the door. Ai smiled and said,

"I'm a demon, remember?" She laughed at Kagome's blush as she skipped out the room.

----------

"Hey, guys! Right on time!" She said as she ushered them in. "For once." She muttered under her breath. She looked startled at the glares she was receiving and put on an innoncent face.

"Hai?" She said. They sighed simultaneously and Ai changed the subject.

"You guys look good." She said, admiring their attire. Kei was wearing a striped button down shirt in a blue that faded from light to dark, dark jeans, and white tennis shoes. His hair was spiky like usual and this time he didn' t wear his gloves. The others wore the same thing but Inuyasha' s shirt(no fade) was ride, his pants black, and his shoes black and red. Sesshomaru's shirt was black with light jeans, and black shoes. Miroku's was purle, dark navy pants, and dark navy shoes.

"We know." Kei smirked and Ai blushed.

"Where's the other girls?" Inuyasha asked.

"Right here." The boys looked behind Ai and their mouths dropped.

"Sango, you look as beautiful as ever!" He hugged her and it was all good until...

"PERVERT!" Next thing he knows, he's on the floor.

"That poor, unfortunate soul." Ai muttered and everyone nodded in agreement.

"You look nice." Inuyasha said with a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"Arigatou. You too."

"Oh geez! You two are acting like you just met!" Sango said.

Kagome was getting pretty uncomfortable with Sesshomaru staring at her like that. His gaze bore into her and it was making her nervous.

"Sesshomaru, watcha staring so hard at?" Inuyasha asked with a barely suppressed snicker. Sesshomaru' s cold gaze turned to him,

"None of your business." he replied coolly.

"Sure, sure." Before anything else could be said, there was a knock at the door.

"The party people are here!"

**Another chapter up! **


	9. Let's Have a Partayy!

The party was now in full swing now that everyone had arrived. There were many people in the living room and _plenty _of people in the kitchen eating Kagome's food.

"Wow, Kagome! This is really good!" One girl exclaimed with a mouth full of hamburger.

"I agree!" Her friend agreed as she picked up another rib. She took a big bite out of it and it left barbecue sauce around her mouth.

"Arigatou." Kagome replied, a faint blush on her cheeks. She jumped slightly when there was a crash and then an agonized yell of ,

"My Pocky sculpture! No!!" Then there was _very _loud growl.

"Ai! Don't do it!" came Inuyasha's voice.

"But...my..pocky!" There was a loud wail after that.

"She must really love pocky." Kagome commented to Sango and Kikyo as she went to stand beside them.

"You have no idea." Sango replied. "One time, some guy took her box of chocolate-her favorite- and crushed them .one."

"He was sorry after that." Kikyo said, shaking her head.

"Why?' Kagome felt she didn't want to know.

"Oh. He was never the same after that. Never..the...same." Kikyo said darkly. Kagome looked at Ai nervously and shuddered.

"I'm okay." Ai said, now back to her cheerful self. The threesome looked and all three sweatdropped. Of course she was okay, she beat the girl with the remaining pieces of her sculpture.

"She's crazy." Kagome whispered to her two friends, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm not crazy!"

"Ai, don't deny the truth." Miroku said as he patted her back.

"Ah, shut up." she snapped as she smacked his hand away before it moved any lower. There was a commotion in the kitchen and the people ran to see what was going on.

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" They were chanting loudly as they watched one guy popping one hot dog after another in his mouth.

"How many has he eaten?" Sango asked one boy.

"A lot!" He replied then went back to chanting with everyone else. Sango rolled her eyes at the lack of information.

"He's looking kinda green!" A random person called out. No sooner did he warn everyone did the guy throw up, all over this girl that was in the front.

"My dress!" She shrieked as she shoved the sick guy away from. Trying to make her way to the sink in hopes of getting the throw up off her dress, she slipped in the puddled and fell flat on her back. When she landed there was a weird sound, sorta like 'slap' or something like that. She looked as if she were to cry, which is what she did.

"Rita, are you okay?" One of her friends knelt a good few inches away from her.

"DO I LOOK OKAY?!?!" She shrieked in response amongst her crying. Ai was dying from laughter, her face was red from the fact that she was trying to catch her breath and talk at the same time.

"Oh...my gosh! She -snort- slipped -choked laughter- and fell!" Ai once again fell on the floor and began laughing. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was once again gasping for breath.

"It's really not that funny." Kei tried to tell her.

"Yea..right!" She managed to get out. He just sighed and walked away.

"Hey, Ai. Come here." Sango beckoned. Ai pulled herself together and followed Sango out into the empty hallway.

"What?"

"I think she should use _it _now." Sango said.

"What are you-- Oh! Okay! I'll go get it! Make sure 1 and 2 are close enough together and _stay _together!" She hissed as she disappeared into her room.

"Will do!" Sang replied as she too, disappeared. But into the kitchen to keep an eye on 1 and 2. '_This is going to be great!' _

**Short chapter I know! But don't worry, I'll be having another one up tonight or tomorrw. Ciao!! :)**


	10. The Kiss and Anger

Ai was back in seconds with _it _in her hands.

"Sango." She whispered." Are they still in close promixity?"

"Hai."

"Good." Ai made her way towards them, close to Sango. Sango stuck her foot and tripped Ai, who _'accidently' _bumped into Kagome, who was pushed into Sesshomaru's chest.

"Gomen."

"It's okay." Kagome said, failing to notice the red berries with leaves hanging above her and Sesshomaru's head.

"Hey, look up you two." She ordered them as she tried her hardest not to snicker.

"Ah..." Kagome said. She looked at Sesshomaru and could've sworn that he smirked but it was gone in an instant.

"You know what this means." Ai sang from behind her. She watched in barely contained glee as Sesshomaru leaned towards Kagome. Her restraint was gone when he finally kissed her.

"OMG, they kissed! They kissed!" She hollered as she hopped about the kitchen screaming in excitement.

-------------

Kagua watched with growing anger as _her _Sesshomaru kissed that _whore._ She stalked up to them and yanked the girl by her hair and watched with a smirk as the girl hit the floor. There was a deadly silence as people sensed a fight about to start.

"Don't go kissing my Sesshomaru, _bitch._" Kagura hissed out as she tried to kick Kagome. Kagome grabbed her by the ankle and pulled. Kagura went sailing over her and landed on the floor a ways from Kagome. She launched up and on top of Kagome, randomly throwing punches here and there. Kagome managed to grab her wrist and then she pulled her legs under and out into Kagura's stomach. Kagura went flying and landed back on the tile floor with a 'crack' as her head smacked against the tiled floor. She was about to go for Kagome again when a pale hand grabbed her roughly by the shoulder.

"Stop." A male voice hissed. She immediatley stood up and dusted herself off.

"Until next time, _bitch."_ She bit out then followed the strange male out the door.

"Who the hell was that man?" Inuyasha asked as he helped Kagome from the floor.

"Ah who knows. Contine with the party people!" Kikyo yelled at the crowd.

"You okay?" Kikyo asked Kagome as she cleaned her face off. Good thing Kagura couldn't hit hard her Kagome would have some bruised on her face.

"Hn, who was she and is she really Sesshomaru's girlfriend."

"I would never date the likes of her." Sesshomaru said.

"But you did." Ai pointed out.

"Yeah, until he found out she was sleeping with another guy." Miroku said.

"That still doesn't change the fact he dated her." Ai said.

"So what, they're not dating now and that's all that matters." Sango said.

"Yea, she was a real bitch." Inuyasha complained.

"Enough of this. I do not want to her about her." Sesshomaru succesfully stopped the talk of his ex-girlfriend.

"Yea, what he said! Now let's finish partying!" Ai shouted cheerfully as she dashed back into the living room. The people out there were playing Party Wii and she wanted a turn.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said and everyone went into the living room also.

**Sorry the chapter was short! I have another story I'm posting and it's called, 'Love Found' and of course it's Sess/Kag. Plz read!**


	11. The Plan Pt 1

**Sorry for making u wait for the next chapter! :( I've just been a _really _lazy(and busy) person the past week. **

**POCKYLUVR101 is back!....for the time being. ;)**

-----------------

School was back in now, so it had been less than a few days since the 'incident' as Kagome liked to call it.

"She can call it whatever she likes, I know she liked it. They both did." Ai said as she slammed her books down her desk and plopped in her seat next to Sango in her Physics and Chemistry class.

"I know. They should just admit it."

"It'll take forever for either of them to admit their feelings."

"Unless we speed up the process." The two girls shared a devious look and smirked formed on their lips.

"Yes, we will speed up the process." They chuckled to themselves as they came up with a plan.

---------------

In the hallway, two pairs of hands grabbed Kikyo and yanked her into an abandoned classroom. The door was shut behind her and she whirled around only to come face to face her two best friends.

"We have something to tell you." After they took turns explaining their plan, they looked at her with wide eyes, waiting for her response.

"So you want me to...(nod of the head) and then you two will....(more vigorous nodding) so hopefully Kagura'll...( even more nodding) and then Sesshoumaru comes in to.... and then...."

"HAI!" They both screamed in affirmative.

"This better work cause I do NOT feel like getting my butt kicked tonight." She mumbled as she walked casually out the classroom and to her next class.

-----------------

"Hey, Kagura." She said as she slipped into the seat next to the wind demon.

"What do you want?" was her scathing reply.

"Nothing. Just that I overheard Sesshoumaru talking to Inu about him wanting to meet you tonight at the staircase."

"What of the girl?" Her crimson eyes were dark with suspicion.

"She's not a factor. I'm getting tired of her goody-goody two shoes act anyway." The two black haired girls shared a laugh that was interrupted by a sharp reprimand from the teacher. When she turned her back, the girls rolled theri eyes and smirked.

---------------------

A smirk played on pale lips as the being over heard the conversation going on between the two black haired girls. He knew Kagura was being lied to and decided to use it to his advantage. He would finally get the dark haired beauty that he fantasized about ever since the first day she arrived. She would be his whether she like or not and she would sire his children. A dark chuckle escaped him and he closed his eyes to let the fantasies continue.

-------------------

"She wants to meet me by the staircase to _apologize_?" Kagome asked Ai skepitcally.

"If you ask me that question _one more time _I will not be responsible for my actions. For the hundrethd time, YES, YES!!!" Ai had finally lost her cool and was yelling in Kagome's face now.

"Ai, calm down." Sango said as she patter her friend's back.

"Fine, I'll meet her." Kagome said relunctantly. She whirled around and bumped right into Kei. Mumbling an apology she headed off to her class.

"Kei!" Ai shouted as she gave him a hug.

"Ai!" He mimicked, to which he recieved a punch in the arm. "Why are you in a dark corner?"

"We were just 'teling' Kagome that Kaugra wanted to meet her."

"If she gets hurt?" He had an eyebrow raised.

"That's part of the plan. You'll just have to wait like everyone else." She said as she walked away.

"She's crazy."

"Tell me about it."

**Nother chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but I wasn't feeling like getting back on for the past week! I saw Transformer: Revenge of the Fallen the other day and it was WAAAAAAY better than the first one. I came home looking for Transformers/Inuyasha cause I wanted Kagome to get with Sam W. but I couldn't find any, sadly. T.T But then I decided to start this chapter then stopped and I just finished. Another one will be up no later than tomorrow! Have a good day/night! :)**


	12. The Plan Pt 2: Plans Gone Wrong

****

Up with the next installment! Hope you enjoy it.

The school day had passed on and Kagome and Ai were in their dorm with everybody else. Hopefully, Kagome wouldn't mention about the secret meeting with Kagura cause then the whole plan would be ruined.

"Hey, did I ever tell--" Kagome was interrupted by a frantic Ai.

"That she wanted to go skinny dipping!" The room looked at her like she had suddenly grown two heads.

"What? She told me yesterday." She tried her best to play nonchalant but was loosing her cool.

"Ummm… who's hungry?" She asked, hoping to divert their attention from her strange behavior. Luckily, they fell for it, all except Sesshoumaru, who was eyeing her warily.

"I-I'll heat up some hot dogs!" She practically shouted, hopping out of her seat faster than you can blink.

After eating their hot dogs and chatting, it was now nighttime and everyone had to go back to their dorms for the curfew.

"See you tomorrow." Ai said cheerfully, especially wanting Sesshoumaru. Never has she felt so uncomfortable when he looked at her. She breathed a sigh of relief when he finally left albeit reluctantly.

"Finally."

"When do I meet her?"

"In the next hour, to assure everyone is asleep."

"We're meeting at _which _staircase?"

"The second one. Now let's wait for twelve midnight." Kagome and Ai sat back and chatted idly.

------------------------

Kagome quietly made her way across the dark hallway that was only lit by the moonlight streaming through the windows. It was eerily quiet and it was putting her on edge so every sound she heard made her jump.

_Creak_

"Silly me." She said to herself, continuing and not knowing that someone was watching her every move from the darkness of the shadows.

_----------------_

Kagura tapped her heeled foot impatiently as she waited for her Sesshoumaru to show up. To say she was surprised would've been a downright lie. Anger boiled from her pores as Kagome stepped up to her.

_I've been duped._

"What are you doing here, bitch?" She practically snarled in her face.

"I was told that you wanted to apologize for attacking."

"Apparently they lied to you." Kagura said. Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief and she slowly shook her head.

"T-They wouldn't."

"Oh. They did." Kagura smirked as she thought of the situation that was presented to her. With a predatory gleam, she slowly made her way to the frightened girl_._

_---------------_

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open as he felt a feeling of dread wash over him. This feeling was so unfamiliar that he was almost scared. Almost. With grace so unearthly, he rose from the bed and stood up in one fluid motion. The feeling of dread turned into fear and he moved quicker, letting his senses lead him to his destination.

--------------

Kagome slumped to floor, groaning in pain. Kagura could really fight more than she let on. She gasped for breath as a heeled foot connected with her side which such force that she felt her bruise.

"Kagura! Stop this instant!" Red eyes appeared, then a pale face and then the rest of his body was hidden by a baboon suit.

"I want her alive if my plan is to work." He said with a deadly smirk resting on his lips. He walked agonizingly slow, like a lion would its prey. Kagome trembled under his lustful gaze and tried in vain to scoot back. This rose a chuckle out of the dark man.

"Trying to get away, my pet?" He mocker. The fear in her scent spiked even more when he came to tower over her.

----------------

Ai, Kikyo, and Sango all watched in horror as the vile man hovered over their best friend. Dread filled them as they watched him yank Kagome up by her hair. Heard as she screamed in pain as he slapped her across the face, ordering her to shut up. Ai smelled the fear rolling off her in pain and wanted to puke at the intensity of it. A blur of white and black passed by their vision and recognized it to be Sesshoumaru. Naraku turned to smile cruelly before forming a barrier that Sesshoumaru hit with brute force He flew onto his back but got right back up and charged again. Purple mist filled the air but it had no effect against the dog demon. Naraku's eyes widened as he realized this fact. In a second, he disappeared from sight. Sesshoumaru's hurt filled howl shook the whole school as he whirled around.

"Come out!" He growled in a dangerously low tone. The three girls shook as they stepped from their hiding spot.

"Who?"

"M-Me." Ai stuttered out.

"WHY?! You never know when enough is enough, do you? She's gone damnit! GONE!! All because of you and your fucking silly games!!" His eyes bled a blood red as he stepped towards. Cowering in fear, Ai took an unconscious step back.

"Sessh--" Her words were cut of as a clawed hand found it's way to her neck and lifted her to the ground with ease.

"If she dies.." He tightened his grip, enjoying it as she gasped for air." You die, too." With that said he tossed her with all his strength into the far wall. Sango and Kikyo winced as Ai hit it with a sickening crunch and fell to the ground with a thud. A wind passed by them and they looked to see that Sesshoumaru left. They went to take Ai to the dorm and hope they could mend her up. Sango took one last look at where her two friends stood and sighed in pain._Please be alright, Kagome-chan. Sesshoumaru-sama._

****

_Whoa! This has gotten intense in only 12 chapters. Wonder if Kagome will live? Or if Sesshoumaru will be able to get her back? What! I was so excited to get this finished that I actually went out side and ran halfway around the block, came back, and typed furiously! Now I'm finished and I hope I left you waiting for the next chapter! Reviews would be nice but not needed. Lol. Till next time, :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome groaned loudly, the pounding in her head was nearly unbearable. The slightest movement made it even worse, still she made herself sit up. Her hand slipped back and landed in something gooey. She froze, slowly turning around to look at the evidence. It was a very dark color and it seemed to move if you looked at it long enough. With a barely suppressed shriek, she pulled her hand away and began shaking wildly. Bits of black gunk flew off her hand till only a thin layer of slime was left. There was creak to her left and more light flooded the room.

"I see you are awake." She scooted back from the voice and bumped against wall behind her. He chuckled and was in front of her in a second. He bent his face close to her and he turned her head to the side. He brought a hand forward and grabbed her chin so he could jerk her to face him. He smiled, the fear that was swirling madly in her cerulean orbs brought satisfaction. His eyes traveled from her eyes to her nose that was slightly upturned to her plump, pale pink lips. He brought his lips closer to hers and roughly claimed them. She tried to fight him but it was no use, he was inhumanly strongly. Tears were welling in her eyes as she begun to cease her attempts. She felt a tingling sensation just under the surface the of skin. Little lightning bolt-like currents of power flowed over her body in a soft pink color, burning the skin of Naraku. He jumped back and glared at her heatedly. She was staring at him in confusion so he guessed she still had no clue how powerful she was.

_Good. _He thought as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

_----------------------_

Sesshoumaru eyes were still bright red but he wasn't going out on a killing spree. He had come out half way across Tokyo and had long ago lost trace of that foul half-breed's scent. He howled to the night sky and continued his search. The streets were oddly quiet and eerie but he didn't think too much on it. His eyes turquoise eyes swiveled about, hoping to catch something out of the ordinary. He settled on a patch of trees just off the side of the word, oddly enough the leaves didn't waver when the wind came by._A barrier._

_----------------------_

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Inuyasha and Miroku shouted at Sango and Kikyo. Kei was busy tending to an unconscious Ai.

"A guy in a b-baboon suit t-took her." Sango said, stuttering slightly. The anger in Miroku's eyes was unnerving her.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! That's the worst person that could fuckin' take her!"

"Who is he?" Kei asked.

"He's an evil hanyou who is bent on taking over the Japan. He knows Kagome is the descendant of Midoriko and plans to use her! If Sesshoumaru doesn't get her back, we might as well kiss Japan goodbye!" Sango and Kikyo's eyes widened, they had no idea! Now they felt even worse, their friend was gone, Sesshoumaru after her and they had caused it all. Kikyo sank to her knees and Sango sagged against her.

"It's our fault." They mumbled. Unshed tears appeared in their eyes that looked blank.

"It's not your fault. No one knew this was going to happen." Kei said as he put the last of the bandages around Ai's rib cage. He put the materials back into the Kit and put back in the kitchen.

"All we can do is hope that Kagome and Sesshoumaru make it back. When they do, we will be with her at all times." Inuyasha said. They all sat in silence, sending multiple prayers for their friends.

**I know it's short and I'm sorry but I'll try to make the next one longer. **


	14. HELP AGAIN!

**Ah, I have writer's block and I can't come up with the next chapter! Anyone who has read the story I will gladly take the idea I like most and **

**use it! I really help, I'm begging you! It's already been so long since I updated adn i dont' want to make u wait any longer, so please help! It **

**will greatly apprecitated!!!!!!**


	15. Naraku's Plan

Sesshoumaru walked around the barrier, trying to find a way in. So far, there were no weaknesses that he could spot. He already tried touching it and got burned in the process. He growled in frustration under his breath as he racked his brain for a way to get in. A memory from long ago when he was with his father came up.

_Sesshoumaru looked at the useless sword that his father had given him. The Heavenly Sword Tenseiga, able to raise 100 from the dead._

_"Father, why give me this sword?" He asked, he had no use for this sword. He would rather have the Sword of Destruction, the Tetsusaiga. _

_"You need to learn the value of life and not to forsake it."_

_"I have no need for the use for such a sword. Tetsusaiga I would much rather have."_

_"Do you have someone to protect?" The question caught him off guard? Did he have someone to protect?_

_"I protect noone." He answered. _

_"Then you shall not have Tetsusaiga." His father then left him to seethe in anger on top of the hill, with Tenseiga still in his grip. He tied the sword to his hip, thinking that he'd never use it. _

He blinked as the memory faded. He had forgotten all about the sword, putting away forever. He closed his eyes in concentration and called to the forgotten sword.

_Tenseiga._

-------------

From somewhere deep in the basement, a sword vibrated. It lifted up into the air, surrounded by light as it heard its master's call. It hovered a moment before zipping through the air, bursting through the door. It passed by a surprised InuTaisho, who looked after for a moment. Then he smiled and continued walking down the hall. The sword continued through the forest into Sesshoumaru's outstretched hand.

-------------

Sesshoumaru clutched the sword in his hands, it was his last chance at saving Kagome. As a test, he stuck his arm out towards the barrier, expecting to be shocked. Lucky for him, his hand went right through it. The purity of the sword was too great for the barrier and allowed him through. Making sure to hide his youki as he made his way across the barren field towards the castle.

------------

Once he was inside, he used his sense of smell to locate the foul smelling hanyou. He traced to a room that allowed no light whatsoever to enter. I twas barren except for a small table with a wooden-like doll laying atop it. Naraku was sitting by the window with Kagura standing in front of him, a bored look on her face.

"What are going to do with the girl?" She asked.

"We will use her in our plan to find the Shikon no Tama, I know she has it. Once we have it, I will make her mine for all eternity. With her by my side and with the Shikon no Tama in my hands, no one will be able to oppose me." He chuckled darkly as Kagura smirked.

-------------

Sesshoumaru fought to keep the threatning growl at bay, not wanting to alert Naraku of his presence. He backed away slowly before heading back the way he came. If what Naraku said was true then he was going to need everyone's help in getting his Kagome out of that bastard's place and back to the school. Once outside the barrier, he formed his ball of light and sped off.

Well, here's another chapter. I keep writing them short! Ugh. Well, at least we know what Naraku plans to do with Kagome. The sick bastard! I'd like to thank alice's sister for giving me the idea about the barrier and Natomie 14 for the idea on finding out about Naraku. I'll have the next chapter up either today or tomorrow! Ciao! Oh yeah, to animehearter, Ai is me!


	16. Shikon no Tama Appears!

Everyone jumped up when they heard the door being slammed against the wall. Thinking it was someone from Naraku, the guys hopped from their spots and got into a defensive position. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he took in his brother's appearance. His eyes were tinged with red at the very edges and his face was in a scowl. Little leaves and twigs had somehow gotten tangled in his silver tresses.

"Man, what the hell happened to _you_?"

"We have to save Kagome." He said, ignoring the question.

"What, Mr. All High and Mighty needs _our _help?"

Inuyasha asked, feigning surprise.

"Cut the crap Inuyasha. This is no time for that." Miroku said, glaring at Inuyasha's childishness.

"We need to go now. She's in danger." They turned around to see Ai sitting up, a sullen expression on her face. She had put on her shirt again and looked fine.

"Ai..." Sango said. She knew Ai felt guilt for getting Kagome into this mess in the first place.

"Let's meet in the front of the school in the next five minutes." She said as she stood up and walked to her room.

"Well, you heard her."

-----------------

Five minutes later, everyone met in the front of the school in their fighting outfits they wore when they trained in the gym. Miroku wore his purple monk robes with his staff in hand, Sango wore her slayer outfit, her Hiraikotsu strapped to her back. Sesshoumaru was dressed in his white kimono complete with armor and his swords at his side. Inuyasha wore his red fire-rat kimono with Tetsusaiga strapped to his hip. Kei wore a black Chinese style type that looked like he ripped the sleeves off, which he probably did, black pants like Inuyasha's and bandaged feet. He also had his trademark gloves on. Ai had a Chinese style kimono that was sleeveless and went all the way down to her ankles. It had splits up the side that went all they way to her hips to allow her freedom of movement and was blue in color. Her hair was in a braid and a giant Shurikan was strapped to her back.

"Let's go."

-------------

Kagome sat in her cell, huddled against the wall as far away from the door as she could get. Too many times has he tried to get her and she was wishing that Sesshoumaru and the rest would show up soon. The door creaked open and she watched as Naraku walked in, a smirk on his face.

"Hello, my dear Kagome." He said.

"Don't say my name, you bastard." She hissed.

"My, somebody's forgotten who their talking to." A tentacle appeared and shot out at her. Before she could move, it pierced her in the side. She screamed in pain as he retracted it. There was a small little 'tink' as a pink marble rolled onto the ground.

"Ah, the Shikon no Tama." He said. She looked at it with a mixture of surprise and wonderment. The legendary Shikon no Tama had resided in her body this whole time? She looked down at her wound and the marble that sat a foot from her.

"Finally, its mine." Naraku went to pick up when Kagome made a dive for it. Naraku glared at her and sent a whole bunch of tentacles her way at once. She sat there, too paralyzed with fear to move.

--------------

Sesshoumaru and the gang arrived at the barrier in no time. He pulled out his Tenseiga and held it out to the barrier. As it did before, it made a whole big enough for one person to get in. One by one, they all filed in with Sesshoumaru being the last one. Strapping it back to his side, he led them to Naraku's castle. Everyone was ready for a battle to ensue and were quite surprised when half the castle blew up.

----------

Kagome's entire body glowed blew as the tentacles closed in. Her eyes were glowing pink and she seemed to be in a trance. Suddenly, a wave of purification Naraku and he screamed in pain. The wall in her section blew to tiny little pieces as her power continued to spread out. With his last remaining strenght, Naraku managed to get away along with Kagura and his other offspring, Kanna. The power receded into Kagome's body and her eyes returned to their normal sapphire color. She blinked in confusion at seeing half the castle blown up then looked down at her clenched hand. She unfolded and gasped in shock. There, in the palm of her hand, was the Shikon no Tama. So her grandfather's stories weren't crazy after all!

"Kagome!" She looked up to see everyone running over to her. Ai jumped her and squeezed her into a tight hug.

"I'm really sorry. So sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"It's okay." Kagome said, patting her back.

"What the hell? We went through the trouble of coming to get you and you don't even let us kick his sorry ass!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo admonished, tugging on his ear.

"Ow!"

"Kagome." Ai moved out of the way so Sesshoumaru could step forward. He knelt in front of her and brought her into his arms.

"I'm glad your safe."

"Oh Sesshoumaru." She snuggled into his embrace as he stood up.

"Let's go back."

Okay, two chapters in one day. I had nothing else to do so why not update my story. Now it's on to update Love Found. Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Natomie 14. If hadn't been for the idea she sent to me, I would've never written this chapter! A big THANK YOU!!! Sayonara!


	17. Training

The next afternoon found everyone in the school's outside dojo. It was big enough to house Sesshoumaru transformed twice and long enough to accommodate the length of Ryuukutsei. It's walls were a blood red and trimmed in gold that went from the edges of the floor, up the walls, and the edges of the ceiling. The top of the dojo was spherical and ended in pointy shape. On one wall were different kind of weapons that were hanging up for newcomers.

"Okay, Kagome. Pick a weapon and don't worry cause you'll know which one." Sango instructed her. Kagome, dressed in an all black tank top with a black ankle-length skirt that had splits to her thighs. Underneath that she wore black kneel-length combat boots, walked up to the wall of weapons and closed her eyes. Coming from her right, she felt as if something was calling out to her. Opening her eyes, she walked in that direction and stopped in front of what looked like a staff with a long, white dragon twisting around it. She raised her hand and it flew into her palm. Kagome looked at it in shock then turned halfway to look at her friends.

"It's actually two twin katanas together to be look like an ordinary staff." Sesshoumaru explained as he took a step forward. He gently took it from her and grasped both ends of the staff then pulled apart. What was once a staff was now twin katanas that were each a foot and a half long. The blades were thin and sharp and went to a point at the end.

"Wow." Kagome breathed.

"Today, we will begin on the basics of sword combat. I will let Sango teach you that and she will also teach you hand-to-hand." Sesshoumaru handed her the katanas and led the others to the walls to watch her training session. Sango unhooked her Hiraikotsu from her back and set it against the wall. Then, she brought out her rarely used sword.

"Get in to position." She ordered. Kagome did as she was told and got into position, one katana at hip and the other slightly higher.

"Good." Sango also got into position. "Now, swing out towards me." She watched with a trained eye as Kagome swung towards her. The swing was awkard and slow plus she almost let go of the sword.

"We have a lot of work to do."

For the next hour, Sango taught her how to swing the swords correctly, how to step and also how to use them as one.

"Very good, Kagome-chan." Sango patted her on the back as Sesshoumaru came to take over.

"Now, you will learn the harder stuff. Come at me." Kagome looked at him like he was crazy but did as she was told. With all her strength and swung her sword at him. He took a step back and she missed, almost losing her balance.

"I will teach you different ways to attack." Sesshoumaru patiently instructed her in the many ways to swing a sword.

"Now try." She ran at him while holding her swords slightly behind her. She then jumped to the left then moved to the right, one of the katanas raised a little above her head. She spun once before making a go at him. He caught her sword in his own, twisted his hand one way, before bringing it up and her grip was lost on the sword. Paying no mind, she just took on an offensive. Her right foot inched forward and she launched into the air with all her might. She kicked at him, trying to distract him as she brought her sword round to nick him on the shoulder. She then did a back flip away from him. Her chest rose up and down with the deep breaths she took and her hair was plastered to her forehead by sweat.

"I think we've done enough for today." Sesshoumaru said as he sheathed his sword.

"Great work, Kagome." Sango said as she walked past her. Kagome was learning pretty fast, maybe it was due to her newly found power or she was just good.

"Arigatou." Kagome blushed a light pink.

"Nicely done, Kagome-sama." She looked at Miroku confusedly.

"You are now my superior, a priestess of your power deserves the utmost respect." He bowed at her against her protest.

"Don't try to change his mind Kagome-chan." Ai said. Kagome noticed that Ai and Kei were standing a bit close and she chuckled under her breath. Sesshoumaru looked at her and she shook her head.

"Well, see you later." Everyone was gone, leaving only Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome went to pick up her fallen katana and when she turned, strong arms grabbed her and pulled her into a warm embrace. She blushed as Sesshoumaru sniffed at the juncture between her neck and collar bone. He pulled back to look her in the eye and she was surprised at the emotion that was there. She didn't have time to ponder on it though as he kissed her. The kiss was sweet and gentle, her lips molding to his perfectly. A spark went through her body, a flame lit within her heart. She melted into the kiss, he being the only thing holding her up. They came up for air, they looked at each other without breaking the gaze. As if their thoughts were connected, they leaned in at the same time, meeting in the middle. This time, it was a more passionate kiss, filled with many emotions that they couldn't understand but knew it felt right to be with each other.

"Let's go." Kagome looked at him before grabbing his hand and they walked back to the dorm room.

**I know it's been awhile and I'm really, truly sorry about that. School has started since Aug. 11 and I've had cross country every day till 6 and then there's homework and getting ready for school. I don't have that much time anymore. But dont' worry, I'm not giving up on the story, it will go on!!**


End file.
